La Danza del fuego
by Danny-Link13
Summary: Esta es mi versión de lo que le paso a Dark Link después de que murió Ganonndorf quejas, criticas, sugerencias, etc, etc, todo eso es recibido de buena manera gracias
1. Chapter 1

Bueno espero les aya gustado mi otro fic: "El regalo para Zelda", en este fic contaré mi versión de lo que paso con DarkLink después de que murió Ganonndorf, espero les guste y espero no se molesten por la tardanza,será una colaboración con zelinktotal99, tuve un problema con la inspiración y no creo que pueda seguir escribiendo el otro fic mencionado anterior mente, sin más que decir, los dejo con el fic.

* * *

Era una noche de otoño, con ese frió viento cargado de hojas, un hermoso cielo azul oscuro con la luna llena con un tono amarillento y los árboles desde los colores naranja hasta el rojo oscuro, las estrellas brillaban como un diamante, parecía que en ese momento no abría ningún problema hasta que... - AAaaaahhh! - se escuchó a lo lejos el grito de un joven - te mataré bestia inmunda - decía un joven alto, pelo negro, pálido como un cadáver, mientras blandía su espada tratando de erradicar a la bestia salvaje - no permitiré que una basura como tú me derrote a mí, Dark Link - dijo para terminar de una vez por todas con la bestia - ahora, aprenderás a no robarme mí comida - dijo llevándose consigo su mochila con comida - ¿dónde podré dormir? - dijo mirando al horizonte - que tal allá - dijo mientras se dirigía a un rancho.

* * *

- ¿habrá alguien aquí? - mencionó mientras echaba un vistazo dentro del rancho - buscaré en la casa - dijo para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a la casa de alado - ¿hola?, ¿hay alguien aquí? - dijo algo desconcertado por no ver a nadie.

- bienvenido a Lon Lon Ranch ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? - dijo una joven de cabello rojizo de unos diecisiete años, alta, tez blanca, de ojos azules, con un vestido morado hasta los tobillos, cinturón de cuero con la triforce y un broche con la forma de la cabeza de Bowser en un banco leyendo un libro - ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? - dijo mientras se incorporaba y dejaba el libro sobre el banco - mi nombre es Malon, ¿puedo saber el tuyo? - dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano.

- mi nombre es... - se detuvo entes de continuar "¿qué estoy haciendo?, ¿después de todo le que he hecho, ¿le diré mi nombre?" se cuestionó el joven - mi nombre es Dark Link, mucho gusto - dijo extrañado de su propia respuesta "¿porqué dije eso último?" se cuestiono de nuevo.

- a sí, pues, mucho gusto, ¿te puedo llamar Dark? - dijo esperando la respuesta del joven.

- si, claro - dijo sin tomarle importancia - ¿sabes dónde puedo dormir? - preguntó el susodicho.

- sí, en el granero, hay mucho espacio - mencionó con una sonrisa en el rostro a lo que Dark le miró extrañado y le sonrió sin saber porque - sígueme por favor - dijo ella.

* * *

- llegamos - dijo entrando al granero - aquí podrás dormir dijo permitiéndole el paso al joven - pero hay una condición - dijo con una sonrisa picará la chica de cabello rojizo.

- ¿cuál es? - preguntó el joven un poco molesto.

- tienes que ayudar en el rancho si quieres comida y hospedaje gratis, si no, tendrás que pagar 250 rupias por noche todo incluido - dijo finalizando.

- ¿es enserio?, ¿tengo que pagar todo eso?

- si no quieres trabajar... sí lo tienes que hacer - dijo con algo de felicidad al ver al chico sin oportunidad.

- esta bien trabajaré - dijo el ojos rojos reasignado - ¿cuándo empiezo? - le preguntó a la chica.

- mañana en la mañana, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo para marcharse de allí.

- de acuerdo - dijo para final mente poder irse a dormir, pero antes de poder hacer otro movimiento, se desmayó y cayó sobre un montón de paja.

* * *

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo ese recuerdo le asaltaba a la mente. Mejor dicho, esos recuerdos, porque eran demasiados, porque no podía quitárselos de la cabeza. Ganonndorf el supuesto ser que lo creo, halló la muerte a manos de un muchacho de verde, de Link. De que le sonaba…no lo recordaba, pero algo tenía claro, entre ellos existía una especie de conexión muy fuerte. ¿Pero que sería esa sensación? Aunque ahora no había tiempo para pensar.

Se hallaba en un lugar iluminado, totalmente blanco y desolado. No había ni un alma, no había nada, solo un viejo árbol seco, y dos puertas lejanas al árbol, cada una en un lado, paralelas entre si. No sentía ni una ligera brisa, ese sitio era tan frío y solitario como su propio corazón. Por primera vez, se sintió como si estuviera viéndose a si mismo. ¿Sería así como se reflejaba, tan lejano y distante? No había duda, estaba completamente solo. O eso le pareció.

Abrumado por la soledad, sintió como si el suelo reflectante se lo tragara, succionando parte de él, como si no fuera mas que una simple sombra. Podría ser, quizás es lo que él era, no en vano siempre iba de negro y se llamaba a si mismo Dark Link, era como ser la contraparte de alguien. Y no lo soportaba, no aguantaba tener que ser el "algo" de alguien, él era él, era un hyliano como otro cualquiera, no dejaría que le menospreciaran por creer que era una simple sombra.

De entre una de las puertas, apareció un joven valiente confundido por la rareza de la estancia. Llevaba ropajes azules, con botas de cuero marrones y gorro de igual color que el atuendo. Era rubio, con rasgos serios y encantadores, y portaba una espada de doble filo de acero cortante y un escudo de hierro indestructible con el símbolo hyliano.

El ojos rojos no tuvo duda, era ÉL. Esa persona de la que decían que era sombra, ese ser al que no toleraba. Era la hora de demostrarle quién era aquí el real. Como si la estancia lo aceptase, Dark Link emergió del suelo acuoso solidificado, casi al lado del solitario árbol, y desenvaino sus armas, las mismas que las del otro joven.

El muchacho ojiazul no tuvo tiempo de pensar, pues el ojirojo se abalanzó sobre él con ira. Pero entonces recordó como era él. Si quería ganar a ese supuesto rubio, tendría que emplear sus propios movimientos contra él. Si de verdad el era su sombra, entonces le demostraría que al igual que el alumno supera al maestro, la sombra supera al hombre. Y así actuó, haciendo los mismos movimientos que él rubio, contraatacando al primer instante.

Todo golpe parecía mortal, pero el oscuro no temía, a través de sus inexpresivos ojos rojos veía cada paso del otro, cada movimiento, notaba cada tensión en su rostro, notaba el cansancio del rubio, su propio cansancio. Estocadas de un lado a otro, escudos chocándose con ellas, una lucha de titanes, parecía el vivo retrato de lo que era la luz contra la oscuridad.

La lucha era feroz, ninguno cedía, imitando el ataque del otro. El joven oscuro veía con toda perfección los movimientos de su rival, pero no contó con una cosa, la velocidad del ojiazul.

- He-ah –de un impacto, el rubio clavó su espada en el costado del ojirojo, para luego darle dos tajos seguidos de un ataque circular que el muchacho oscuro no pudo evitar.

Se sentía fatal, dolorido y angustiado, había perdido. Contra su rival, el ser, que ahora estaba preparado para darle el golpe de gracia. Sin más espera, Link saltó hacía delante, sobre Dark, empuñando con fuerza su espada, y se la clavó en pleno pecho, pero entes de eso, el joven oscuro pudo notar como una misteriosa niebla le envolvía, como le hablaba, era como si le dijera "no te preocupes, vivirás " en apenas un susurro que se hizo indescriptible antes de desaparecer en la mas profunda oscuridad, unas tinieblas que formaban parte de él, porque para lo que muchos la oscuridad era malvada, para el ojirojo era una salvación, una esperanza. Y ahora tendría que aguantar esa derrota por toda su vida. Jamás volvería a ser el de antes. Se acabó…o eso le pareció.

* * *

Acababa de amanecer, el cielo azul, los pájaros cantando, todo tranquilo esa mañana hasta que...

- que bueno que ya despertaste - dijo Malon al lado de DarkLink - te desmayaste y estás muy herido – mencionó Malon al lado de Dark que aun seguía en la cama sin poder levantarse todavía - creo que no podrás trabajar durante unos días, pero en cuanto te recuperes tendrás que trabajar, ¿ok?

- está bien.

- ¿no tienes hambre?, ¿no quieres algo de comer o de beber?

- no, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.

- no lo creo, estas muy débil, podrías lastimarte o algo peor, tienes que comer o beber algo.

- ya te lo dije, no necesito ayuda de nadie, ¿entendiste?

- pero… no puedo dejar que te hagas más daño, así que, no vas a salir de el granero hasta que te recuperes, ¿ok?

- ¿qué crees que soy?, ¿crees que me voy a que dar en este granero solo porque tú me lo dices? - dijo con un tono de voz serio e indiferente.

- pero... pero... así no te podrás recuperar, te vas a lastimar más y... y... y puedes morir - dijo casi al punto de desplomarse en lagrimas y llanto.

- oye, no creo que debas ponerte así, digo, además no es para tanto, solo es una pequeña herida, no hay de que preocuparse - trató de reconfortarla pero no funcionó del todo bien.

- pero, ¿y si no te puedes recuperar?, ¿qué sería de ti? – y en esa última palabra, empezó a llorar.

- oh no, no te pongas a llorar, no se vería bien en una chica tan linda como tú - trató de consolarla, de nuevo.

- ¿de verdad crees que soy linda? - dijo muy ilusionada la jovencita de ojos azules - ¿de verdad lo crees?

- sí... ¿por qué no lo haría?

- porque no te agrado, ¿o si?

- supongo que sí, pero, ¿crees que puedo salir a tomar un poco de aire? - dijo casi suplicando el joven pálido.

- creo que te hará bien, pero no puedes correr, saltar, o hacer algo semejante o peligroso, ¿de acuerdo?

- está bien, no correré o haré algo semejante o peligroso, pero deja que me levante - dijo para luego levantarse el muchacho con algo de dificultad pero al fin al cavo pudo levantarse - ¿sabes dónde está mi ropa?

- sí, como esta muy sucia, la mandé a lavar, pero para mañana ya va a estar limpia, ¿cómo fue posible que se manchara con tanta sangre?

- es porque… – "¿le diré que fue por una pelea que tuve con el Héroe del Tiempo? No creo que sea buena idea, mejor busco una excusa, pero, ¿por qué me importa lo que ella piense de mí?" - no la lavo, y porque he matado muchas bestias, desde que Ganonndorf murió, no he tenido donde quedarme y por ende, no he tenido donde lavar mi ropa.

* * *

Se tumbó en la cama y dejó que el tiempo pasara. Malon le había cuidado muy bien, y admitía que empezaba a tener cierto aprecio hacía ella. Era una joven muy amable, y muy guapa, cuando sonreía se veía tan linda… y por algún motivo sin razón, lo que menos deseaba era verla llorar. ¿Por qué se sentía así con esa muchacha? Era muy extraño.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, había un tema al que le daba muchas vueltas.

Se quedó pensando y recordó "si le digo que peleé con Link, el Héroe del Tiempo, tal vez piense que no soy lo que parezco, ¿pero por qué me importa eso?

No, no le importaba, ¿o sí? Mejor dejarlo para otro momento, algo le decía que su estancia allí sería muy larga. Y sin más reparo, se quedó dormido profundamente, pero siempre alerta.

A las dos horas despertó recordando algo "¿no iba a salir a caminar un rato? "Se levantó, con un poco de esfuerzo, pero al fin y al cabo se levantó, y empezó a buscar algo de ropa, pero, ¿dónde podría encontrar ropa?, no importaba, ahora, se pisó en marcha hacia el establo, donde tal vez encontraría a Malon.

- ¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien allí? – decía entrando un Dark Link no muy seguro de lo que hacía – ¿hay alguien allí? – volvió a preguntar y nada.

- ¿a quién buscas? – dijo un hombre algo robusto con el cráneo un tanto carente de cabello – hijo, ¿a quién buscas? – volvió a decir.

- estoy buscando a Malon, ella sabe dónde esta mi ropa, o dónde puedo conseguir algo para vestirme en lo que lava mi ropa.

- de acuerdo, no te preocupes, ella está en la cocina de la casa, dijo que iba a preparar algo de comer para su invitado, me pregunto, ¿quién sera?

- disculpe, señor, pero creo que el invitado de su hija, soy yo.

- ¿si?, oh claro, debí suponerlo, nunca te había visto por aquí, dime joven-cito, ¿cómo te llamas?

- me llamo Dark Link, mucho gusto en conocerlo, si me lo permite, ¿cuál es su nombre?

- me llamo Talon Lon Lon, soy el dueño de esté rancho, el Rancho Lon Lon, ¿para qué dijiste que buscabas a mi hija?

- lo que pasa es que solo tengo, de ropa, lo que llevo puesto, necesito más ropa, y me gustaría saber si tiene algo que pueda usar en lo que ella lava mi ropa.

- MMMmmm...

- entonces... ¿si me presta ropa?

- por su puesto que sí, ven, vamos a mi recamara, allí tengo algo de ropa que puedes usar.

- muchas gracias.

¿Qué sigue?, pues, lo que sigue es que entraron a la casa, ignorando por completo a la chica de cabello rojo que estaba en la cocina haciendo un muy rico desayuno para el invitado.

* * *

- llegamos - y después de esa palabra, los 2 entraron a la habitación de hombre que se parece a Mario - creo que aquí tengo un poco de ropa que puedes usar, ten - y dicho esto, le entrego un pantalón azul y una camiseta roja - esto es lo único que tengo, es de cuando era joven, creo que somos de la misma talla.

- gracias, espero que no sea molestia.

- no te preocupes hijo, no hay problema.

- muchas gracias, ahora, iré a cambiarme - y en eso que salió de la habitación venía Malon para despertar a su padre que seguramente estaba dormido.

- ¡oh! estas aquí, pensé que estarías durmiendo en el granero, pero veo que te sientes mejor, ¿que tal si vienes a comer conmigo y mi padre?

- claro, solo debo cambiarme - y salió de la habitación

* * *

Poco después de que Dark se fue a cambiar, llegó al comedor con la ropa que le prestó el señor Talon, iba vestido con el pantalón y la camiseta que se le fueron entregados hace poco.

- ¿qué tal? - se aventuró a preguntar cuando pensó "¿por qué quiero aprobación de ellos?, no son más que conocidos".

- te ves muy bien - respondió Malon, e hizo que Dark se sonrojara adquiriendo un tono rosa en sus mejillas.

- gra-gracias...

Después de desayunar todo siguió como debería de haber sido,pero con la diferencia de que allí estaba Dark Link


	2. Aviso!

1ro que nada, me disculpo muchísimo por la tardanza, además de que me encantaría que me dieran ideas, o algo por el estilo, y sí, no soy de los que actualizan muy seguido, o de los que tienen mucho inspiración cada 3 horas, y también, quiero que, por favor, me den algún consejo, o critica constructiva, y veré cómo edito los fics.

Atte: Danny


End file.
